


A Quest On Christmas

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: (I guess you can call it that), (but this is no flashback), Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Memories, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: It’s Christmas in New Mushroomton! Barley has waited the intire year to celebrate it with his new brother.But there is no christmas tree...So what does Barley do? He just makes one himself! But with a little help of his baby brother, ofcours!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Iandore “Ian” Lightfoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	A Quest On Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the ideas I have for Onward, i’ve never thought that this is the first fic I would write for the fandom.
> 
> I just had to force myself writting this before first christmas day! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas day, the day where it is all about spending time with family. Oh, and a tree with lights in it ofcours!

Christmas is Barley’s favorite event of the year. Well, aside his birthday. But today is even more special, because this time, he has a little brother with whom he can celebrate the day!

Immidiatly after he woke up, Barley looks out his bedroom window to see that snow has covered New Mushroomton. It only lights up his excitement even more.

The 5 year old elf ran out of his room to wake his mother. Not even knowing It’s 8 in the morning.

“Mommy! Mommy! It’s Christmas!” Barley called out. Not noticing his mother just woke up.

“Shh! Barley! You will wake up Ian!” Laurel wispered annoyed, yet loud and clear for Barley to hear.

“Oh yeah, I have to tell Ian to!” And there the 5 year old went, to the nursery where his baby brother is sleeping in.

“Hey, Ian! It’s your first Christmas!” Barley called out the second he ran into the nursery. Luckily, the 9 month old is already awake. 

While chewing on a toy, Ian looked at his older brother through the crib, trying to understand what he is saying.

“Mommy? Can me and Ian go see the christmas tree?” Barley shouted from near the nursery.

“Ofcours...” Laurel awnsered tiredly, still looking annoyed.

After Laurel dresses both her sons up for the day, the two brothers went downstairs, Barley carefully carrying Ian as they did.

But they (especially Barley) where quikly disapointed when they didn’t saw what they where looking for...

“T-there is no christmas tree...” the older brother said out of disapointment. “And no presents...” something the 5 year old also noticed.

“Look boys, I didn’t had the time to buy them, okey...” Laurel said in her sad tone while beginning to make breakfast.

•+•

Breakfast was silent as always. Strangely to Barley, they have been that way since Ian was born, and especially when their dad wasn’t around anymore before that. Before those two events, it always was very chatty and cozy.

After they finished eating, the boys went to play in the livingroom while their mother went upstairs. 

However, Barley just couldn’t get the lack of the christmas tree in the livingroom out of his head. Christmas without a christmas tree is just unacceptable!

And he already has something in mind...

“Ian, do you think we should find our own christmas tree?” Barley asks his baby brother.

Yet again, Ian didn’t say anything. He only looked. That was a clear “yes” in his brother’s eyes.

“Then lets find a tree!”

•+•

It took awhile, but the brothers where eventually in their backyard.

Despite it being too big for Ian, he has Barley’s winter jacket on, while Barley just wears his sweater. Because before Ian was born, their mother always said: “treat your brother the way you want to be treated”, and that’s exacly what the 5 year old is doing.

How they went through the door? Barley just lifted his baby brother enough to reach the doorknob and pushed the door open himself.

And now, they where outside in the snow, looking for trees.

After 10 minutes of looking at the trees in the backyard, none of the trees have some kind of green sticking to them, so why not have a bold tree?

“Okey Ian, I will lift you up while you grab the branch so I can break it off.” Barley explained his new plan at his younger brother.

Luckly, Ian understood the plan perfectly and did as he was told.

20 minutes later, they have 7 branches in total. They are now going for their 8th. However, It’s a bit too high for Ian to reach.

“Come on, Ian! You can do it!” Barley says, encouraging his brother that he can reach the branch.

As the 9 month old elf reaches up to grab the peace of wood, the branch suddenly moves towards his hands so he can grab it.

“Wow! Cool!” Barley said out of wonder of what just played above him, but didn’t think much of it. “I think this is enough.”

•+•

The brothers where back inside to find a pot with earth to stick the branches in. And they eventually found one in the garage.

“Okey.” Barley said while rubbing his hands together. “Now we gotta ask mommy to decorate the christmas tree with us.”

The branches the brothers have picked from the trees outside where now in the pot in the livingroom. If anything, Barley was happy with the result.

At that moment, Laurel came downstairs to check on her sons.

“W-what did you two do...” she asks out of shock while looking at their brand new christmas tree.

“Look mommy! Ian and I made a christmas tree together! Can you help us decorate?”

At that point, Laurel really wished she had stayed downstairs...

**Author's Note:**

> Some statements:  
> •Yes, Laurel is suffering from depression in this fic (having lost your husband before your child’s birth has its tole on you...).
> 
> •headcanon: magic users in the Onward-verse always show its first signs of magic when they’re between the age of 2-10 months old.
> 
> •I forgot to google how a 5 year old acts. So if 5 year old Barley feels off, i’m sorry... :(
> 
> •yup, Blazy isn’t in this fic. I more imagine him being a present to the boys at a future christmas (when Laurel has gotten rid of her depression, at least).
> 
> I hope you liked it :D


End file.
